


a drop of tear

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, dfab nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been far too long, but some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a drop of tear

**Author's Note:**

> (takes place post-anime, after the zodiac meeting in chapter 346.)  
> joinin the nonbinary kurapika bandwagon tbh  
> named after [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTja2lw1m9M)  
>  **EDIT** : changed around the paragraph about kurapika's ethnicity as a kurtan; i removed the problematic wording/implications. i apologize about that!

_It's been too long._

Leorio can't help but repeat that in his head, over and over again, as he presses his lips against Kurapika's, holding their head firmly in his hands. It's been too long— months, maybe almost a year? More than that? Since he's last held the blonde like this, since he's last kissed or even spoke their name so softly against their lips. Leorio almost wants to cry; he's forgotten the way Kurapika breathes his name, a low, soft whisper, and the way their hands fall onto his shoulders and never let go. He doesn’t remember what they feel like beneath his hands, that warm, pale skin, and all the contours and indents in their ribcage, or the slow curve of their chest and hips. Touching Kurapika again is like reliving an old memory, long-forgotten and placed away into a drawer to be uncovered in years to come. But the memories all fall into place, and Kurapika seems to be rediscovering them as well, as their hands move from his shoulders to his back, to the nape of his neck, and down his spine. They relax beneath his touch, as if all their worries were swept away and they are at ease. Their breaths come slow like waves, but every now and then their voice slips out into a gentle moan or a soft gasp.

Leorio kisses them tenderly, then moves to the side of their neck, right beneath their jaw, and Kurapika's breath catches. (Their skin is almost too sensitive; Leorio leaves a mark without even trying to, but he figures that it's okay, considering Kurapika didn't punch him in the face.)

Leorio knows now isn't really the time for _Nen_ , but he is only an amateur in comparison to the others when it comes to controlling it. With every single press of his fingers, he can feel the pulse of Kurapika's heart beating, the blood pumping through their veins, and everything in between. He doesn't know if it's possible, but it's as if both of their auras have accepted the other, and he can _feel_ it. He almost jumps in surprise at this and remembers that—  _yes, Kurapika is real and they are here, with me, finally, we're together and we're alive, it's okay now—_

And when Leorio places kisses on their chest, Kurapika's back arches as they gasp something incoherent, once, twice, and then for a third time, before Leorio has to pull back in confusion, blinking down at the blonde in the dark.

"Kurapika, what are you..."

Their eyes widen with realization, and Kurapika looks apologetic as they say something frantically, before quickly shaking their head.

"—Sorry, I mean. I was— I think I slipped back into Kurta."

Leorio blinks. "Oh. You— that was?"

"Yes." They almost look embarrassed, and Leorio thinks it's just about the most precious thing he's ever seen. Them looking away, both eyes and cheeks glowing scarlet, with moist lips and hair mussed like fallen feathers. Leorio catches his breath and inhales sharply, before leaning back down, his lips millimeters from Kurapika's, a slight grin on his face.

"It's fine, I kind of like it."

Kurapika laughs at that, a gentle, breathy sort of sound, and Leorio's heart stutters. And it was true— he didn't mind hearing the blonde speak in their native language. It reminded him of their heritage and how they're the only lasting survivor in the entire world— although that almost makes him sad, because he realizes that Kurapika could have _died_ in that massacre six years ago. They could have died a thousand other times too, and yet, they're here.

_They're back._

Leorio wants to cry again, maybe sit up with his fists clenched at his side and shout, or maybe even kick over a trash can he's so grateful, but instead he kisses them once more, fingers threaded in between blonde strands and breaths mingling.

"Kurapika," he says, just feeling their name on his tongue, and whispers it again. He's spoken this name far too many times to count; so many times in anguish or in happiness, in person, over the phone, in his dreams every night, or to no one in particular, just himself so he could _remember_. " _Kurapika_."

And he thinks they understand, because if he's not crazy he can taste the apologies on their lips, all the things they never said or avoided saying or wish they could have said. He could be mad at Kurapika for a thousand years but he'd still forgive them, god damn it, he'd forgive and forget every single time because he loves this person far too much.

It's been far too long, but some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> leopika is life


End file.
